Tips
Invesments Oil: While at a lower level it is a good idea to build several Oil Wells since 1 Oil Well provides 2 Oil in 3 mins. If you build 6 or 7 Wells, then go do a campgain mission, come back and you'll get 12-14 Oil in one round. Higher levels, oil lakes and refineries are best. Oil storage: Always make sure you have enough space; it will be necessary as oil cost per battle goes up by 2 per 10 levels. Local Oil Storage buildings are optimal. Income: This depends if you are a daily player or a long term one. If a daily player, then a good idea is to build a 20-25 Military Cottages because in 5 mins you will get 3680 Coins. If not a daily player then a good idea is building 30 Medic Hosptials. In 5 hours you shall get 42000 Coins. Another idea is putting decorations around your income buildings like the War Plane. Income II: For long-term gain, the best one is the university, which has the highest time/cash ratio. (see below) ^^^Objection! ''University is 4*4, while ''Field Hospitals are 2*2, in other words in the same 4*4 space, you have have 4 Field Hospitals or 1 University. Thus, I conclude that Field Hospitals are superior over Universities. Later (in higher levels),'' chemical labs'' are optimal, as they are also 2*2. INCOME III: '''When you win PVP battles you can invade the enemy base at the cost of more oil. Be sure to place the red square on the HIGHEST LEVEL/HIGHEST INCOME buildings. I.E. stadiums, which will add 500k + in money. It is also possible to collect bounties. Combine the bounties and the spoils from invasions, and a good warrior can quickly fill his/her pockets full of money! '''Energy: While at the lower levels building several Wind Power Plants is your best bet. However when you get acess to the Geothermal Plant you should start upgrading by building a Geothermal Plant and then selling 1 or 2 Wind Power Plants. Energy II: '''Personally I advocate slowly phasing out each previous type of power plant when you can build the next one up. At higher levels space is at a premium; and above level 20 there should no longer be any wind power plants at all. Biofuel plants( 300 energy, 12 spaces) used to be the best energy/space building, so they're definitely worth keeping if you can't afford higher energy power plants even if you have the level. '''Energy III: '''Coal plants turns out 600 energy at a space of 16 costing 110,000 taking 24 hours to build. This is the best one to buy that does not cost gold stars, until you reach the wind turbine plants - which produces 1199 energy, at the cost of slightly more space. '''Decorations: Decorations decrease the time needed for production buildings, increase the amount of money earned from income buildings, and/or increase the amount of energy produced by energy buildings. I have seen quite a few bases with absolutely 0 decorations. Depending on your strategy, you may decide to surround certain buildings with decorations to increase their efficiency., at a cost of more space. Faction Wars: Donate your best, highest level units to the fight to increase your faction's chances to win! Land expansions start at 370,000. The bridge is 1,000,000 after the bridge is 1,250,000 after that it goes up. It is best to explore the island base last, as it costs the most. Expanding your base quickly, and affordably, is key at early stages of the game. More space means more oppurtunities to build income buildings (field hospitals, or chem labs), which in turn make it easier to explore more. Tips II Tips 2 is Changing one.In Level 1-40 Best Booster is Tree or Road 41-99 is Need the War Plane Statue. For the Novice you need Military Cottage and Field Hospital. Intermediates Need University. Expert need more Waterpark and Crystal Income. You also need Expand to Abandoned Buildings. for none,you expand these space in end. great tips for all.and more invade the expert players. because more coins you get. and more ally is better. because you need reinforcement call in the time attack Normal/Veteran/Warlord Players. & For novice,you need t210 and bison and hopper and archer. intermediate need charger and switchblade and g313 and vampire and manticore and Seawolf. and for expert you need predator and valiant and specter and ray. Category:Try and sometimes send random friend requests to people, you not only get more hearts but also more defense and more offense